Movin On
by Purpl3Mania
Summary: Amy is tired of not being Sonic's girl, so she decides to move and change herself. And Sonic is lovin every new detail about her. But has he dissapointed her too much that she doesn't love him anymore? Read to find out!
1. Changing

Sonic the Hedgehog was busy answering questions to his loyal fans in Station Square. He promised that no matter whatever question someone asked, he would say yes. 'Doesn't mean I have to mean it...' He thought while signing autographs and thinking over some things in his head. 'I already know Amy's gonna be here.. heh heh. I already know what she's gonna ask... OH SONIC! DO YOU LOVE ME? or SONIC? Will you tell Knuckles that we are dating?' he chuckled to himself. Sure enough, Amy was there, next in line wearing her usual attire. 'Here it comes...' he thought.

"Sonic?" Amy said. Sonic looked up and smiled."Heya Amy! What can I do for you?" Amy looked Sonic right in the eyes and said "Don't try to change me." she said. Sonic looked back confused. "What?" he rolled her eyes. "Just do it ok?" she said. "Yea, sure.." he said. "Thank-you!" she said sweetly before skipping off back to her house. ;Wonder what that was all about..' he thought.

Well, tell me what you think! R&R!


	2. Becoming someone New

Amy was packing her old belongings into her suitcase. She packed her old headband, dress, shoes, bangles, and gloves. "Well, i'm not gonna be wearing this any time soon!" she said to herself. 'Lets see... what am I gonna wear today?' "GOT IT!" She said. She picked out a perfect-fit, black, round-neck shirt that showed off the top of her boobs, gray ripped shorts, a black diamond choker, and black wrinkled boots. She replaced her usual gold bangles with one silver one, and one black one, and her headband was gray. Lastly, she applied some mascara. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Perfect' she thought to herself. She picked up her phone and called Rouge.

"What's up hon?" she answered.

"Hey Rouge, I was wondering if I could come to your salon later on today?" she said into the phone.

"Sure hon, I'm not really busy today and I sure could use some cash!" she replied.

"Thanks, I'll be there in 15 minutes." she said and hung up her phone. She tossed it in her black purse along with a water bottle, a bag of Cheetos, and a chocolate granola bar. **(I. WAS. HUNGRY!) **While she was walking she heard a beep coming from her phone. She looked and it was from Sonic. It read:

'Hey Amy, wat's up?' She texted back.

'Hey; nothin much, wat about u?'

'Same.. hey what did u mean when u said don't change me?' She smiled

'You'll find out.. but don't worry about it, it's nothin serious.' And with that, she ignored the rest of the texts.

She walked toward the salon and yelled for Rouge. She could hear a faint 'I'm coming' in the back. Then she saw Rouge walking up in her usual attire. "Damn gurl! What's up with the makeover?**!"** She asked. Amy blushed. "What, you don't like it?" she replied. "No gurl, I LOVE IT! It really brings out your curves and shows how much you've grown in the past few years." Rouge replied. Amy smiled, "Thanks." she said. Rouge led her over to a chair and sat her down**. "**So hon, how do you want it? Vanessa Hudgens style, or Miley Cyrus?" she asked. "Hmm... Miley Cyrus style please." Amy replied. So Rouge styled it and it came out perfectly. Rouge stood her up and examined her. "..You're gonna have a problem with the guys very soon." she said. Amy laughed. Then Rouge led her to the private section of the salon. She led Amy to a couch and she herself sat down in a chair. "So... why the sudden change? Does it have anything to do with you trying to impress a certain blue hedgehog?" she asked. Amy thought about it for a while. "No, no apparent reason.. just felt it was time..." she replied**. "**Hmm..." Rouge mumbled. "Well, I best be going!" Amy said while getting up brushing off her outfit. "Ok hon, see ya later." "Bye!" Amy replied. She walked out the salon and down the path to her house. She could hear wolf-whistles from guys and she smiled. She finally reached the house and unlocked the door. But surprisingly, she wasn't there by herself.

**Disclaimer: You probably already know who it is.**


	3. Realizations

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. "What are you doing in my house and how did you get in?" she yelled. Sonic stepped back a little afraid she might swing on him with her hammer. "Nothin Amy, just waiting for you... Oh and you told me you have a spare key to your house in the flower pot so I used it." he replied. The pink hedgehog calmed down, allowing Sonic to really take a look at the Sakura beauty. 'Wow... she looks beautiful, in a totally sexy way... I mean just look at those curves! Damn she grew...' The cobalt hedgehog didn't notice he was staring for a while and Amy got slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, Sonic? Yoohoo? Are ya there?" she yelled, desperately trying to get his attention. Sonic snapped out of his trance and blushed. "Sorry Amy.." he said while putting one hand behind his head and sweatdropping. Amy rolled her eyes and took off her shoes, laying them neatly on the ground. 'wow, she even got a pedicure..' the hedgehog observed. "Why the sudden change Amy?" he asked. **(I'm not letting him call her 'Ames' because in my personal view, he should only call her that if they're dating.) **"No reason, just felt like doing it." she replied. She walked over to her kitchen and got a soda. "Want one?" she asked gesturing at the soda. He nodded. She threw him one and got another. Then she walked over to him and looked him straight in his eyes. Not knowing, she had the same effect on him. "So, why did you come here?" she asked, opening her soda and taking a sip of it. Sonic smirked. "Can't a guy visit one of his friends?" he asked. 'Yea, just friends...' she thought. "Yes, yes they can." She walked over to the couch and turned on the tv. Sonic walked over and sat down next to her. He smoothly put his arm around her. She didn't seem to notice. He continued," So Amy.." he said, stroking her arm. She shivered, but he didn't feel it. "Are ya busy Saturday night?" he asked. "No." she replied. 'Is he asking me out?' she thought. "Well, since you don't have anything to do, maybe we can catch a movie." he said. 'Brace yourself, she's gonna tackle you with kisses' he thought. 'Then again, that would be nice...' 'Should I accept his offer? If I'm trying to get over him, so it wouldn't be the logical thing to do... but then again, I could have some fun...' she thought. "Ok, sure." she replied. She looked over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled,blushed, then turned away. But not before Amy saw. 'He blushed? Why would he blush? He doesn't like me does he? Nah.. he can't all of a sudden.. unless he already did but never acted like it...gosh, this is confusing!' All of a sudden she sighed. "Calm down Amy, it's just three days from now.. it's not that long." he said chuckling a bit. "You wish..." she mumbled under her breath. "Actually, I sighed because i'm bored." she admitted. "Oh." Sonic said while running his hands through her quills. "I meant to tell you, your hair looks nice." he said smelling it a little. 'It smells like **(A/N: strawberries? NOPE! HA!)** caramel... I bet she tastes like it too.. Wait Sonic! What are you saying? You don't like Amy Rose! Do I?...' "Sonic?" Sonic looked down at the girl. "Yea?" Amy blushed, causing Sonic to blush too. 'What is she gonna ask me?' he thought. "Why are you running your hands through my hair?" she asked. It was then Sonic realized what he was doing. "Oh, sorry!" he said, while carefully removing his hands from her silky hair. After sitting there for a while, Sonic decided to leave. Amy walked him out. "See you on Saturday... what time are you picking me up?" she asked. "Is 6 good?" he asked looking into her eyes, getting lost in them for a second. "Yea, it's great." she said. "Well... see you then." she said, slowly closing the door. The second she closed it all the way, Sonic felt as if a part of his heart was ripped apart. 'Yup...' he thought to himself. 'I'm definatley falling in love with Amy Rose... and I'm glad.' With that, he sped off to find Tails.


	4. Visiting Tails and getting advice

Sonic walked into the workshop to see Tails working on some weird machine. "Hey Tails, what're you doing?" he asked somewhat freaked at what the young genius was making this time. Tails had gotten a little crazy over the years **(Sorry Tails fans) **and was now a teenager. And you know what comes with teenage years... HORMONES. One time Tails had built a machine that looked like something from Playboy. Not to mention he made the machine's breasts and butt even larger than Nicki Minaj. Sonic chuckled at the memory when he found Tails hugging her behind with a slight blush on his face. He was also whispering... 'different' things to the machine as if it could talk. And amazingly, it could!

"Nothin, just bored. I don't even know what this is! I just got up to find something to do, and here I am!" he rambled on and on. Sonic cut straight to the case.

"Listen Tails, I need some advice." Sonic interrupted. Tails just rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. "What?" he asked. Sonic looked the other way and blushed a little. He put his hand behind his head and grinned. Tails just looked at him like he was stupid. 'Of course he is..' Tails thought satisfied. Sonic focused his attention back on Tails. "I need some dating advice.." he said sheepishly. Tails looked at him dumbstruck. "YOU? NEED DATING ADVICE?... from me?" Tails said, bewildered. 'Wow...' he thought. Sonic blushed and smiled. "Yea..." he said. Tails continued to look at him. "Who is it with?"he persisted. Sonic only blushed harder as he stated. "amy..." he whispered. But Tails heard it. And we wasn't gonna let him have an easy time now that he knew something that could make the blue hedgehog follow all his commands. "AMY? YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH AMY?" he yelled. Sonic was blushing furiously now. "Yea! And can you keep it down?" he asked, desperate that no one but him, Tails, and Amy knew he was going on a date with her. "Wow Sonic... after all those years you rejected her... she finally got you..." he said a little shocked after it sunk in a little. Suddenly, he smirked. "Soo... you planning on doing something 'special'? Maybe more than a kiss? Maybe what intimate lovers do?" he asked, winking. Sonic didn't even blush. 'Such a dirty little mind for a 14 year old...' Soon, Sonic smirked at Tails but with more determination in his. "Oh, and how come you thought of that? Maybe you fantasize of doing that with your Nicki Minaj Robot?" he asked. Tails immediately blushed and angry mad color. "N-no! Why would I think that?" he asked, backing off a bit, afraid of more of the humiliation Sonic had in his mind. "Oh, you're right... you'd rather do it with Cosmo or Cream.." he said before walking past Tails and out the door. But not before turning around slowly half-way, as if in a teasing manner and said: "Or both.." he said before zooming off toward his house, leaving a completely flustered and embarrassed Tails, Staring towards the direction he zoomed off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sonic sat down in his chair and reached for his laptop. "Ok. Since I couldn't get any advice from Tails, I'll just get some from the internet." Sonic said to himself as he started scrolling for different love websites for advice. "Give her compliments, when she blushes, tell her she's cute, when she's mad, hold her and don't let go, kiss her when she stares at your lips..." "Ok, I think that's all I need for now.. hope this works." he said as he got up to go for a run.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I'm writing this to let you know that the next chapter will be up very soon and you won't have to wait for a long time. Thank you for your patience.


	6. The date

**5:50p.m**

The day of the date came. Sonic was wearing a white v-neck shirt that showed off the top of his abs, gray shorts, and white Vlado's. He arrived at Amy's doorstep and knocked on her door. She opened the door and was wearing a gray and black striped shirt, gray skinnies with black in them, and gray stillettos. She looked hot! "Wow,someone's early." she said. Sonic smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't wait for it to start!" He replied while taking her hand. "Come on." They walked and talked about random stuff like stupid commercials, lame jokes, stuff like that. Finally, they reached the theater. "So, whadaya wanna watch?" he asked her. She seemed to be thinking really hard about this. "Seems like they're bringing back the old movies, so... how about..." she trailed off. Sonic just stared at her butt while she wasn't looking. 'Plump..' he thought. "The day the Earth stood still." Sonic quickly averted his gaze before she looked. "Alright then Amy, let's go!" he said blushing. He took her hand and led her into the lobby. They ordered their drinks and snacks and walked toward their seats. Amy seemed to be very interested in the movie, while Sonic frequently stared at her when she wasn't looking. "You're really interested in this movie aren't you?" he asked. "No.. not really, they lost me at the beginning." she replied. Sonic stood up. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" he said. People turned around and told them to hush so Sonic just picked up Amy and sped her to the park. They walked around for a while and found a comfortable place that overlooked the ocean with the moon shining down on it. They sat upon a tree silently just enjoying the view. Amy sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sonic asked her. "Yea. It really is.." she replied. She reached inside her purse and pulled out her phone. '9:50p.m'. Amy sighed. She was actually having fun on this date, and now, she had to leave. "Sonic, can you take me home?" she asked. Sonic looked down at her. "Why do you wanna leave? You're not having fun?" he asked. "No! no, it isn't that, it's just late and I have work tomorrow..." she said. "I'm sor-" but she was interrupted with Sonic picking her up and speeding her to her house. They finally reached her doorstep and Amy turned around and unlocked her door, but turned back around to Sonic.

"Thanks for taking me out Sonic. I had fun." She said observing him. Stangely, she didn't want to leave no matter how much she wanted to get over him.

"No problem.. maybe we could do this again.." he suggested, leaning in towards her face. 'Pull away Amy. Pull away!' she told herself. He was about 1 second away from touching her lips with his own. Finally, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but this doesn't feel right for me.." she said. When she talked, her lips actually brushed against his. Sonic pulled away and looked at her.

"Why Ames?" he looked sincere but his eyes held a hint of mischief.

"I'm trying to get over you, because everything I try doesn't seem to attract you! So I decided, i'm not going to try anymore. So you can go ahead and date Sally, Fiona, or whoever, because, I'm not gonna try to stop you anymore.." she said quietly. All traces of mischeif immediatley left his eyes. "Amy. I'm not dating Sally anymore, and I don't plan on doing that anytime soo-"

"Sonic, we went through this entire date without any problems. Please don't let us start one now. Please, just let me go.." she said. Sonic looked at her once more and walked away. Amy walked into her house without another word. The moment she got inside, she fell against the door. "MAN! HIS LIPS FELT SOO PERFECT, UGH!" She looked around until her eyes landed on the stairs. "Might as well get some rest.. I've got a big day ahead of me.." she said and walked up the stairs.


	7. The gathering

** Hey! It's been a while and you guys have been waiting for a while I know.. (dodges a beer). YOU STOP THAT! Sorry, but anyway, her's Movin On Chappie Six for you guys! Leave a comment, suggestion, but NO flames! I'm not ready to take those yet.**

9:40 a.m. Amy Rose snored lightly on her queen size bed in her laaaarrrggee room. The sun's rays hit her face causing her to slowly open her eyes. "Ug..." She turned her head and looked at her clock. "Time to get up.." she mumbled before lazily throwing her feet on the ground. She entered her bathroom, stripped off her clothes, and stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to calm her nerves and release the knots in her back. She scrubbed her body, removing the leafy scent from yesterday.

'Yesterday.' she thought. Why did everything have to go so wrong? The entire date was perfect, and yet when Sonic leaned in to kiss her- which is every girl's dream- she refused. 'What's he gonna think of me now? Would he want to kiss me again? Does he even like me, or is he just interested in the change?' She sighed and walked over to her closet. She scanned the contents and picked out a black round-neck fitted shirt, khaki skinnies, and black flats. She put her hair up in a high ponytail with a right bang. She reviewed herself in the mirror and, feeling satisfied, left to go to work at Critic's Fashion. During her walk, her phone vibrated and she checked the message. 'Please be Sonic and please let him be okay with everything...' She looked.

**Ms. Rose,**

**We are calling to tell you that work would be canceled today due to the fact that I just don't feel like working today. So see ya at the gathering Amy!**

**Rouge**

'What gathering?' She thought. She was just about to reply when she got another text, from the exact person she wanted.

**Hey Ames! (Yes I'm calling you Ames because I'm not mad about yesterday. It was just a misunderstanding! After all, we all know you'll be back! ; ) Anyway, Tails is holding a gathering later on today at around 2ish. So, if you don't have any plans already, I guess I'll see ya there!**

**Later Ames!**

Amy let out a sigh of relief. 'He's not mad at me, and everything's normal..' She smiled giddily. Great, that means I'll get to see Sonic today normally! Amy turned around and started walking back to her house. She reached home and let herself inside, then went straight to the kitchen. "Let's see, I have 4 hours to kill, so..." She looked around for something to do. Finally, she decided to watch a movie. She went to the pantry and grabbed the popcorn, putting it inside the microwave. While it popped, she went to pick out a random movie. The popcorn finished, and she went to get it along with a soda. She settled down on her couch and while the movie previews were playing, she replied to the texts.

**Wow Rouge! You had me fooled for a second, talkin like a answerin machine! Lol, u lucky u a entrepreneaur and a CEO, cus if u just did that because u didn't feel like goin to work...**

Amy read over the text and laughed for a second, pondering over how crazy Rouge was if you got past that flirty, gem-stealing fashion obsessed clicked 'send', and started on Sonic's reply

**lol you r sooo cocky! u think everybody wants u! PLEASE! (jk u know dat!) But, thx 4 bein understandin about yesterday.. I didn't mean 2 put u on da spot like that. Yea, guess I'll c ya there!**

xoxoxoxox

She read over it, smiled to herself, and sent it. Then, she put it on vibrate, and focused on the movie.

Amy walked to the workshop that Tails owned and entered. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Amy looked around. "What?" she asked not knowing why everyone's eyes were on her.

"You look different Amy." Tails said and shifted his feet. Amy remembered and laughed a little. "Oh, I forgot you guys haven't seen me yet. Yea, I changed things up a bit a while ago.. You like?" she asked and twirled a little.

"Yea, it looks nice!" Blaze said.

"Same" Silver said.

"Ditto" Knuckles said.

"Thanks!" she said and took a seat next to Rouge who was patting the seat next to her. The group sat there and talked for a while. Sonic walked in with a water bottle and greeted everyone. "Sup Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Mark, Melissa. Heya Ames!" He said giving her her special greeting.

The drama begins. Because guess who walked in after Sonic?

**Short chap. Didn't feel like writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story discontinued for personal/religious issues.  
**


	9. Past Feelings

**Hey! I'm not gonna keep u guys from the story, so without further ado, here it is!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Your Life Has Officially Begun!" A voice said. A pretty-looking chipmunk/squirrel walked in the room wearing nothing but a baby blue jacket, a tight white shirt, and boots. She had blue eyes and burgundy hair. Heads turned, eyes scanned, and frustrated sighs escaped;the group tried to act nicely towards her, as she was ''technically'' a part of the Sonic group.

"Hello Sally." The group mumbled. Sally walked over to the seat next to Sonic and put her hand on his arm. "Hello Sonic, and how are you doing?" She asked, batting her eyes to try to seduce him. He gently pulled her hand off of his arm and replied, "Just fine Sal, thanks. And if you don't mind, can you not do that?" he asked calmly. Sally huffed and crossed her arms around her chest, which was actually covered for once. She heard Amy chuckle.

"What are YOU laughing at?" she asked, annoyed. Amy just chuckled even more,"It's obvious you're trying to hit on Sonic, and it's clearly not working." she replied. Sally just turned around and stayed quiet. Tails, desperatley trying to get the low tension out of the air, decided to get the group to do something together. "You guys wanna play hide and seek?" he asked sheepishly. Amy looked around and saw that no one else was going to suggest anything, so she said yes for the group.

"Not it!" Amy yelled

"Not it!" Sonic screamed

"Not it!" Tails yelled

"Not it!" Rouge yelled

"Not it!" Sally yelled

"Not it.." Cream yelled

"What? I'm not gonna be it!" Knuckles yelled frustrated. But the team just ran away to their various hiding spots, leaving Knuckles forced to be 'it'. Amy ran behind the tree in the backyard which was hid by many bushes. Soon though, she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Already?" she asked and turned around to see the hand didn't belong to Knuckles, but to Sonic. He smiled at her casually, seating himself next to her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked grinning. Amy blushed. "Sure.." she replied, turning around to focus on Knuckles, who'd just finished counting. Sitting next to Sonic alone, where they could do anything they wanted, including making out, was making Amy a little nervous. 'Oh gosh.. what am I supposed to do now? I can't just sit here quietly, that'll make him think I'm boring. But what is there to talk about?' she thought to herself.

"How long do you think it'll take him to find us?" She asked. Sonic chuckled a little. "Well, knowing Knuckles, probably 2 hours.." he replied, making Amy giggle. "Yeah.. but what if he doesn't get anyone? Do you think he'll just go back to the Master Emerald and leave us here?" she asked. "Nah, if he doesn't find Rouge, she'll probably come out from wherever she's hiding and get him, just to flirt." he said. Amy laughed, making Sonic look at her and smile. 'Wow she's pretty.. I can't believe it took me so many years to finally see that..' he thought, turning his head before she could catch him staring. Before he knew it, he was laughing too, and Amy started up again. Sonic felt her quickly tap his arm and looked over to see her face was serious. "Knuckles is coming!" she said and ducked her and Sonic's head before he could see them. In that small space, Sonic and Amy were forced to be inches away from each other: Sonic staring in to Amy's blushing face, and Amy staring into Sonic's amused face. "This is interesting." Sonic whispered. "Don't get any ideas." Amy said, blushing harder and looking away. Her muscles were cramping and she didn't want to sit on the ground and get anything on her rump. "Ugh.." she moaned. "Not comfortable?" Sonic asked. Unlike her, he didn't care about any grass being stuck to his butt and was comfortably relaxing on the ground. "Yea..'' she replied. Sonic brought his arms around her waist and leg and put her on his lap so that she was on him sideways and could wrap her arms around him, just in case she wanted to. "Better?" he asked. Amy blushed and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Much."she said, and Sonic smiled. "This is nice." he said stroking her hair once again. "Ssh.. but yea, it is.." she whispered, for Knuckles was now in front of them. He scanned the hiding place, but to no avail and left to find the rest of the group. Like Sonic predicted, Rouge DID come out of her hiding spot and helped him find Cream, Tails, and Sally. Now all that was left were Sonic and Amy, which he unknowingly just past. Sonic was now humming a song to Amy and she was humming back. Pretty soon, they got tired of just staying in one spot and got up to report themselves. They went back inside the workshop and just lounged for a while, not really doing anything. After a while, the group came in, sweaty, and panting.

"Where WERE you?" they asked.

"In the bushes behind the tree." Amy replied.

"TOGETHER?" They asked. Amy blushed and Sonic grinned

"Mmm.." Rouge mumbled teasingly, winking at Amy. Amy rolled her eyes and looked away. Sonic smiled. Sally glared at them. After a few hours of lounging, Sonic walked Amy home telling her jokes the whole way. When they reached her door, Sonic smiled.

"Today was nice.. I enjoyed having you on my lap." He teased, winking flirtatiously. Amy playfully punched his arm then blushed as she replied, "I did too." Sonic grinned bid her good-bye as her turned away.

"Wait!" she called after him. He turned around. Amy ran up and kissed him lightly on his cheek. leaving a slight blush on both their cheeks. "Goodnight." She said and ran inside her house. Sonic stood there in her doorway with his hand on his reddned cheek and smiled.


End file.
